


A birthday day's date.

by beatlerow



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlerow/pseuds/beatlerow
Summary: This is one of my first works and I'm leaving it on here. It is supposed to be at Martin Freeman's birthday. This is just my imagination not the reality itself.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the 8th September, a very special day to him so it's his birthday. The morning was very bright and so was he.

Martin Freeman got up from bed early that day and did everything he used to do in the mornings like everyone else.   
He went downstairs and finally to the kitchen to make his own breakfast. He enjoyed being alone in the mornings having a cuppa or just a freshly hot coffee. It feels like nobody was home but they actually were sleeping. He felt very comfortable in that way. All is quiet...but a noise brought him back to reality.

His phone.

He spot quickly his mobile phone so it was above the table. He might had left it there last night. An early call. "Who the f*ck would be calling?" Picked up the phone and looked at the screen before answering it.

Ben.

The first call of the day. He answers it.

"Hello?"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaapp-"

"Ben"

"-y biiiiiiirthdddddddddd"

"Ben, please"

He laughs.

"But it's your birthday sweetheart, you must be celebrating it right now."

"Ben, I know but it's only 8.30am in the morning and-"

"You're regretting it, don't you?"

"No, it's just...fuck, forget it"

They didn't know what to say at the moment and they stayed quiet. It was Martin who first started talking again.

"So what are you doing right now? Any plans? Or just too busy with Doctor Strange events?

"Sort of. Having quite a holiday until Doctor Strange premiere but well...just relaxing at home"

"That's good. Nice to hear about this"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you're such an amazing actor and of course an human being and you deserve everything"

"Aw, so...I'm very flattered by your words...actually"

They both laugh.

"Well, I mean you must be doing something or just getting on for your special day with Amanda, I guess"

"Actually I don't have anything to do, Ben"

Same. They keep in silence for a minute.

"Oh, so I should hang up the call tho"

Martin looked around the room and went out to the garden.

"Ben...I...I was wondering if...ehm...if we could meet up"

"You mean...both of us?"

"Yeah, actually...yes, only we two"

"Well, let me think about that, maybe I could find some free time to meet up with you, sweetheart"

"So just call on me then, Ben"

"Okay, little Martin, bye!"

"Bye"

Yes, they just have a meeting. Don't know the time or anything. But they're just gonna meet each other again. Since the last day of filming Sherlock S4. He immediately had goosebumps just for thinking about the meeting. Like if he was going on a date. But was he actually going on a date, with Benedict Cumberbatch?


	2. Chapter 2

Time flies and he received a message on his mobile phone.

"I'll pick you up at 7.30pm, sweetheart."

So he finally knew the time he had to be prepared.

Martin spent all the morning doing nothing but listening to some of his favorite records. He was a huge fan of The Beatles and so he decided to listen to them. He had a lovely lunch with his family, Amanda and their children.

“I’m going out tonight with a friend”

“Oh, good. What friend?”

“Well, actually...is Ben”

She said nothing.

“Look Amanda, I know he’s working with me but he is my friend and I need to go”

“Yes, you’ll go. But it’s your birthday, your special day. I wanted the children and us to stay at home and watch a movie together, you know”

“Yeah yeah, that’s lovely Amanda but...I want to see Ben tonight. I promise we’ll have our time”

“Do you?”

“Yes"

“Well, so go out tonight and have fun”

Amanda and their children decided to go to the cinema that night to see a new Disney movie so they’ll enjoy the night.  
He was alone at home. All was quiet. Staring to the closet. Trying to decide what to wear that night.   
Formal? Informal? Casual?

“C’mon it’s not a fucking date!”

Or was it?

He put on his white t-shirt and a pair of new jeans. And he brushed his hair and he looked so sexy and attractive, by the way.  
He was feeling edgy. Like if he was a teenager again and was going to his first date.

“No way, he’s just a friend and we’re going to have fun tonight, that’s it”

He said looking at the mirror.   
Ben came to the house and rang the doorbell.

“Coming”

He oppened the door and so Ben was standing there.  
Ben was utterly handsome. Dressed up with a blue t shirt and a pair of dark jeans. And his hair with a rebel curl hanging down his forehead.

“May I come in?”

“Of course”

Ben brought his own car. And Martin went upstairs to collect his jacket and most important, his wallet and phone.

“Where are we going?” said Martin.

“You’ll see.”

They got in the car and Ben drove to a small but charming restaurant away from London.  
Martin was impressed.

“Ben...this...this is amazing. How did you get to book here?”

“Well, the owner owes me a favour.” Smiles seductively.  
Martin smiles. But looked away.

The waitrers took them to a lovely table in a small garden outside the restaurant.

“So how was your day?” Asked Ben.

“Simple as well. Got up in the morning, had breakfast, listened to some good music, spent time with Amanda and the children...nothing special, until this.”

“So you think this is special?”

“Oh yes, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course. If it was not I wouldn’t be here.”

“With me” said Martin.

“With you” said Ben.

Said them at the same time.

They laugh.

“You didn’t change”

“I did. Look, I got my hair grey.”

“But you look cute."

“Cute?”

“Yes, indeed”

“Bollocks!”

The laugh.

Everything seems to be so comfortable to them. A nice conversation, a great companion and a tasty dinner.

“It was all delicious. Oh god, I’ve never eaten so good”

“So I am as well”

Benedict unbuttoned his t-shirt a bit. The night was warm.  
Martin stared at how ben was unbuttoning his t shirt and his snowy skin slightly lit by the candlelight.

“And how a..about y..you?" Martin stuttered.

“Well, I’m on a little vacation right now. Enjoying myself. Until the big events if Doctor Strange, you know. One day here in London, and the next day in Hong Kong...or the moon! Who knows?”

“Oh, the good life!” He whispered.

Ben laughed.

“Look, actually...I’ve got something for you”

“Oh you don’t, sugarnut”

“Listen, I wanted to give you something...that made you think of me..”

“Ok, alright.”

Ben took a little box and gave it to Martin.

He opened it slowly because the excitement and found out a lovely silver wristband with his name and Benedict’s name on the other side.

“Oh, this is...just perfect. Thank you”

They ended the dinner and so was time to go.  
But Martin’s phone rang. It was Amanda.

“I won’t be home when you come. The kids and I are staying at Rebecca’s home. Have fun.”

Ben and Martin went to the car park and went in their way home.  
The journey was silent. No one of them both said anything. They all wanted to spend more time that night but they had responsabilities.  
They arrive at Martin’s home. Ben stopped the car.  
  
“So here I am”

“Yeah, it seems that everybody’s sleeping. There’s no light in.”

“Oh no, they’re not home. Amanda and the kids went to the shopping centre today and decided to stay in her friends home, so I’ll be alone tonight. What a fucking birthday present!” Said he ironically.

“Well, that could be good.”

“Actually, maybe”

“Well, I enjoyed the dinner tonight. And thank you for your...I mean, the wristband. It was lovely.”

“It’s just a gift.”

“It’s more than that.”  
He said it even without think of it. He let the words out.

Ben looked away but smiled.

“Goodbye, Ben”

“Bye, little Martin.”

Martin went to his house. And stopped behind the door. He was feeling weird. A lot of emotions mixed. Excitement. Love. Happiness. Faithless. But he was happy. Utterly happy. He had the best fr..friend of the world. And he was lucky to work with Ben.

The doorbell rang.

He oppened the door and so was Ben.

“Ben?”

“Ehm, you left my gift in the car so I brought it to you”

“Oh fuck, thank you, my god, I’m becoming a fucking elder.”

They both laugh.

Ben was going to left but Martin stopped him.

“You want to come in, and have the last drink”

“Do..do you..want me to come..come in..with you? Said Ben.

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about the loneliness tonight and I don’t want to be alone, so yeah”

Ben came in and sit on the sofa. The lights were soft. So the environment was nice.  
Martin turned up with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Well, honestly I don’t know what to say right now.”

“Same. It’s...rare”

“It is” Martin said sipping from his cup.

Ben surprisingly stared at how Martin was drinking. Licking his lips for what he was seeing.  
Martin noticed. And he made a sexy sound when finished.  
By surprise they were getting close to each other. Trying to taste each other’s lips. And so they were. Closer. More closer. And their lips were finally touching.


End file.
